Ash the Manslayer
by SoloMaestro
Summary: When Princess May frees the criminal Ash the famous samurai and a manslayer from his prison. What'll happen? AAMayL Finally Updated. More reviews update
1. When Two Blades Cross

When Two Blades Cross

Through the peaceful forest rode a carriage, carrying four people in it, moving slowly to view the land. There were two adults dressed in royal outfits and two children, a young boy with glasses about 9 and a girl with brown hair about 12. They were the royal family of the Hoen Region. "Wow the forest is so beautiful and peaceful I can't believe that you never took us out here father." The girl exclaimed gazing out the window of the carriage. Her brother has looking out the other side and was amazed at all the beauty in the forest. "I agree this place is amazing." Her brother agreed. The two parents were just enjoying the ride smiling at the happiness of their children. "Max, May I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves." Said their father.

There mother looked at her husband and smiled. "Norman, how about we take the children on more trips with us to other regions they seem to love the scenery. Maybe May will meet a suitable husband to marry." She said to her husband. Norman stopped to think about this while he watched his daughter. "Yeah Caroline, we should they spend too much time in the palace, and I agree May needs to find a suitor before her 13th birthday." Norman agreed.

The carriage was closing in to the castle of Hoen when they saw a waterfall coming up. "Mother, father can we stop to look at the waterfall it must be beautiful. "No May, we can't." Her father replied sadly. May and max were confused. "Why dad? Why?" Max asked his father. Their mother wasn't happy either. "Driver ride as close as you can to the waterfall." Norman called. The driver heard him and set of to the waterfall. They had arrived at the waterfall and were passing by when they saw someone hanging from a rope tied to a rock in the waterfall dangling there quietly in front of the falls. "You see that boy there?" Their father asked. May and Max looked to see a boy about 15 hanging there. "That boy there is to be trapped there for all of eternity watching people pass by never helping and leaving him there to live without mercy and alone like he did to others." Their father explained. May looked at the boy he was dressed in a black and red kimono; he had black hair, with a sword with him. He looked at the carriage pass by quietly and looked sad and alone. "What did he do dad." Max asked. Norman breathed a long breath and explained. "He has committed countless robberies and an even larger amount of deaths. Even for a boy his age he was a great samurai. He could have gone far with that talent. When we caught him instead of execution we sentenced him to hang there forever with nothing to stay alone forever watching people go by ignoring him and giving him no help. We gave him no mercy in doing so." May looked at the boy and the boy looked back at May.

His eyes were full of loneliness and anger. He looked at May in the carriage and thought, 'She's beautiful'. May was also thinking of him. 'He's kind of cute' May thought. The carriage passed all the way passed the waterfall and continued on its way.

The carriage was only a few yards away when. BANG! A shot was fired and the driver dropped of the carriage. The horse was scared and it shook of the harness and ran away. The family was scared and was huddling together when about 20 men surrounded the carriage blocking the doors. The leader opened the door to look at the family face to face. "What do you want?" Norman asked furiously. The leader just laughed. "You know we want all your gold and jewels on this carriage so hand them over." He ordered. "Or I'll have to shed some blood." AS he drew his sword and held it at May's neck. "We don't have any gold with us so leave my daughter alone!" Norman yelled at him. The leader got furious then and grabbed May out of the carriage and his sword at her throat. "Oh well then we'll take her and we'll give her back as soon as you pay us." The leader explained as he threw May at his gang of thieves. They all had swords and daggers and they we're all aiming at may.

Norman didn't know what to do. Then he reached behind his back secretly and pulled out a sword of his own and charged at the leader, but he dodge easily. Norman then charged at some of the men and slashed his sword killing 4 of them. "May, run! Go get help. I'll handle them!" Norman cried. May did as she was told and ran off back towards the waterfall. "Don't let her get away after her you fools." The leader yelled at his men. "Yes sir." They replied as 10 of them ran after her. The other 5 and the leader looked at Norman. "Meet your death man!"

May was running for her life faster and faster through the trees. She emerged at the side of the waterfall and her only hope was to climb up to get away. Her white dress was ripping from the rocks. The thieves were right at the bottom when she was half way.

May raced up as fast as she could and she soon reached the top and the thieves were only half way up. May raced towards the path above the waterfall. She ran towards the center and saw the boy's ropes on the rock bellow her. She looked down at him and he noticed her. "Hey what are you looking at?" He said in a angry tone. May thought for a sec. 'If I can get him to help me we'll be safe.' "Will you help me if I set you free?" May asked in a worried tone. He looked at her a saw in her eyes fear and sadness. "Yes I'll help just help me up." He agreed. May started to pull as hard as she could to pull him up.

May son had him up and cut him free with his sword. The thieves just reached the top and charged towards May. Then the boy stood in front of her and drew his sword. "Nobody touches her or die trying." He said bravely. "Out of the way boy. All we want is the girl and we'll let you live." Said one of the men. "Funny I was about to give you the same option." He replied. Now they were mad. "That's it get him!" Cried on of them. They all charged towards him drawing their swords and crying towards him. May closed her eyes. 'I can't watch.' She thought. The boy just flicked his sword with his thumb one sec and in in a flash all the men stopped and he was behind all of them. He then sheathed his sword making it click and they all fell down dead. May looked up to see him looking back at her. "You did it." May cried. May was so happy see didn't even realize she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She soon realized what she was doing and broke away from him blushing. He was blushing too but she didn't see. "Uh…by the way what's your name?" May asked. He looked at her and said. "Ash. My name is Ash," Ash answered. "and if I'm not mistaken your princess May. Am I right?" May was worried now. 'What if he decides to kidnap me? What have I done?' She thought. Ash saw a look of worry in her eyes. "Don't worry if you think I'll kidnap you better think again now come on if I'm right your family needs help." He said and walked away. "That's right!" May exclaimed and raced after him.

In the forest Norman had taken out every last thief except one, the leader. He was standing their watching Norman killing his men. "Well, well, well I didn't expect you to take out my men that quickly but you can never defeat me." He said evilly. Norman had to agree he had also been injured a little in his arms. 'I can't take him on I'm too tired but I must protect my family.' He thought looking back at his wife and son in the carriage. He stood his ground as the leader jumped at was about to finish it when. CLASH! Norman looked to see a sword blocking the leaders saving his life. "What! Who dares to interfere?" The leader yelled. Ash threw the leader back and smiled. "I would be guilty of that." Ash replied smiling. May ran to her father helping him up. "Are you okay dad?" May asked. Norman looked at his daughter and stood up straight. "Yeah just tired out and a few cuts but nothing serious." He answered. The whole family watched as Ash confronted the leader. "You little brat do you think you can stop me?" The leader yelled furiously. Ash just smiled mockingly at him. "I don't think I know." Ash replied. The leader was so mad he started to charge at Ash with his sword. "Well we'll see about that kid!" He kept charging at Ash and in a flash. Ash was standing behind him in a sword stance smiling. The leader fell to his knees and to the ground motionless.

Ash looked behind him and smiled at the leader's death. "Well you saw." He said. He looked at May and her family and sheathed his sword as he walked to them. Norman saw him coming at them and pushed May behind him. He drew out his sword and stood tiredly in front of Ash. "Stay back you fiend. I don't know how you got down but your going back up there again." May jumped between him and Ash and held her arms in front of her father protecting Ash. "Dad I freed him from that prison because it was the only way to help you." May exclaimed, worriedly. The whole family could not believe what they had heard. "May why?" Asked Caroline, her mom. "You know what he could have done to you when you freed him." May was about to cry knowing that her parents were made at her, but a hand touched her shoulder. "I could have killed her and not choose to help you, but I saved her life and yours along with it, and I haven't killed you now so what are you complaining about." Ash explained seriously. "Besides I couldn't hurt the person that freed me." He turned to look at May smiling. May started to blush at his stare but didn't show it..

Norman stared at him and walked up to him and held out his hand. "Thank you for saving my family." Ash stared at the hand with angrily and smiled when he shook it. "No prob. Hey tell you what as part of this I'll drive you all back to your castle since your driving is pushing up daises." They broke the shake and Norman agreed and the family set off, but May sat up in the front of the carriage along with Ash watching the scenery go by. "Hey I want to thank you again for saving my life again." May thanked blushing. "Hey no problem I always repay my depts to people." Ash replied. Just then the carriage hit a bump in the road and May fell sideways and grabbed Ash's crest pressing her head against it. The two realized the position they were in and May pulled away with both of them blushing.

Soon the family had arrived in the city of Petalburg and started to head for the castle. On the way through the town people looked at Ash and whispered things like. "Ash is back we're doomed, why would the king trust a murderer, and he must be up to something." Ash was starting to feel mad at what they we're saying that he was a murderer but May stopped him.


	2. The Samurai ans the dream

Chapter 2

The Samurai and the Dream

The carriage had made it to the castle and had stopped in front of the main entrance when the guards came running out pointing their guns and swords at Ash. "Move away from the princess and get off the carriage." A guard said. Then Norman stepped out of the carriage and in front of the guards. "It's alright he's no enemy." Norman explained. The guards started to put their guns down when the captain came out. He had red hair and was wearing a black police man's uniform with four medals on it. He walked through the guards and stopped in front of the king. "We all do respect sire but letting a manslayer into the palace will not do. Especially an escaped one" The captain explained. Norman looked back at the captain and smiled. "Captain Lance this manslayer as you called him saved my family's life, as well as my own, against some bandits. As for his sentence I'm willing to let him of a life sentence and allow him to stay in the palace as long as he wishes."

Everyone looked at Norman with great shock. He was letting a manslayer with a reputation of murders and robberies go free and allow him to live in the palace. "Sire we I must inter…" He was cut short when the king walked past him with his wife and son following. Meanwhile Ash was helping May of the carriage and onto the ground. May was climbing down when she slipped and fell. She heard everyone gasp and expected a hard hit to the ground but she looked up and saw Ash was holding her in his arms. "Uh…thanks Ash." May thanked blushing furiously. "Yeah. No prob." Ash replied as he let May stand up and the two walked into the palace. Lance followed behind and the other guards went back to their posts.

Inside the castle Ash was amazed at the beauty of the castle. May was walking beside him still blushing from when he caught her. "So this is where you live. No wonder a beautiful palace for a beautiful princess." Ash commented blushing. May's face was practically as red as a cherry when he said that. Lance was walking behind looking at the two. 'Those two really seem to like each other. I wonder if the king knows? Well the king's a pretty good judge of character so if he says he's changed then I agree' Lance thought.

The family had arrived into the royal dinning room so to have dinner. The family and Ash and Lance sat down at the table. While they were waiting for the food to be served Norman spoke up. "So Ash now that you are staying here I would like you to be Lance's lieutenant." Ash and Lance looked at Norman surprisingly at the position given. "But your majesty I couldn't…" Ash stuttered. "Nonsense I saw the way you protected me and my family so you deserve this position." Norman interrupted. Ash was silent in thought for the rest of dinner

It was 8:30 when dinner was over May was showing Ash his quarters for his stay. May showed him a room with a king sized bed, a chestnut carved dresser and table along with a view of the whole town outside the window. There was also a sun porch outside the window doors beside the window. "This is where your be staying Ash hope you like." May explained smiling. Ash stared in amazement at the room. "Well good night." May finished and left. Ash started to look through the room. 'I can't stay here I have to get out there to fight… father.' Ash thought. He packed his bag with some supplies he managed to get while in the castle and began to tie the sheets from the bed together.

May was walking to Ash's room to give him his new uniform for tomorrow. When she opened the door she looked to see that Ash was throwing his sheets down the sun porch to the ground with it tied to the railing. May walked over to Ash quietly and spoke up when she was behind him. "What are you doing?" May asked making Ash turn around with a start. "What the hell!" Ash nearly yelled. "Oh May what do you want?" He looked down at May. "Where are you going Ash?" May asked. Ash was silent for a second then spoke up. "I'm leaving the castle." He admitted looking to the side. "Why Ash?" May questioned. Ash looked directly into May's eyes and spoke out. "I can't stay here I have a dream to become the greatest samurai ever and travel the world meeting and defeating new opponents." Ash explained honestly to May. "Well I guess I'll get on my way." He said as he walked to the end of the porch. He was about to climb over when May grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Ash, take me with you." May said seriously. Ash looked at her with shock. " May I can't." Ash apologized sadly. He was about to leave when May grabbed him again.

She looked into Ash's eyes with courage and spoke. "Listen Ash I want to get out of this castle and besides who better to travel with then you. If you leave I'll just follow you anyway." May exclaimed. She started to make a face of sadness and heartbreak. Ash knew he couldn't win this so he gave in. 'I give up how can I say no to that face.' He thought smiling at it. "Okay May you can come," Ash gave in. May jumped up into the air screeching happily. "As long as you not let anyone know you're a princes since who knows what they'll know." He looked straight at May happily and smiled. "Now can you at least change for the trip and pack some food, supplies and clothes for the trip." Ash explained. May ran quietly to her room at picked out a purple kimono and a brown bag with some clothes and some other things of hers. "Ready." Said Ash standing beside her. "Yes." Replied May. The two climbed down the sheets and to the ground. They snuck pass the guards and out the gate into the world towards the sunset.


	3. The New Journey and the Samurai's past

Ash the Manslayer

Chapter 3

The New Journey

It was early the next morning when a maid walked into May's bedroom to wake her for breakfast. "Princess May breakfast will be ready so if you want it hot better hurry." Called the maid knocking on her door. No answer or noise came from inside the room so the maid opened the door and looked inside. Her eyes widened as she saw that the bed was undisturbed. She ran inside hoping she was imaging it, but it was real the princess was gone. The maid was about to walk out when she saw a note and read in her mind. She shot out of the room running to find the king. "YOUR MAJESTY, YOUR MAJESTY!" She screamed running through the halls.

Meanwhile the king was walking down to breakfast with Lance to join the rest of the royal family. Just then they saw the maid running down the halls towards them. She stopped in front of them. She breathed in heavily, out of breath from the run. "Your Highness, Captain. I think you should read this." She explained handing them the letter. The two read it carefully.

Father,

If your reading this, that means I'm missing. The reason I'm gone was to see the world. I want to see more then the village, forest, and the waterfall. You have no need to worry about my safety for the trip I'm traveling with Ash to see the world and travel all around. I hope you'll forgive me for this.

Love you always,

May

The King and Lance looked at the letter in shock. Lance turned to Norman. "Shall I go and pursue them sire," Asked Lance. "Or shall I stay." He smiled. Norman shut his eyes and turned to Lance. "I order you to stay." Norman replied smiling. Lance nodded and walked away slowly. "I should have known your decision your highness." Lance explained. He walked slowly out of sight to the kitchen leaving the king behind.

The king stood there in thought with the letter in his hand. 'MayI thought you were happy here. I want to go get you, but I just want you to be happy with whatever you want. I just hope Ash cares as much for you as I do.' He thought and walked on. Needless to say when the Queen heard about this she couldn't express it in words alone. Max watched as she started screaming at Norman while strangling him at the same time. " WHY DID YOU LEY MY BABY GO! WHY, WHY, WHY!" She screamed. Norman couldn't answer without air anyway. Even if he could, what would he do then?

Meanwhile Ash and May had been walking all night and where about halfway through the forest to the next town. The two slept near a pond on the ground that night. May was starting to wake up. "Umm…Ash." She called still tired. Ash was walking to her with some fruit in his hands for them. "Morning May. Would you like some fruit?" He asked caringly. May got up and gathered a towel and clothes and headed towards the pond. "No thanks Ash. I'm going to take a bath so don't peek!" May said in an angry tone. Ash looked at her. "Okay then I wont, I wont." He replied and walked away to pack the fruit away.

At the same time May had gotten undressed and was bathing in the water. She was swimming through the water when she heard a rustle in a bush. May was startled but saw nothing and just ignored it. Ash was finished packing and was waiting on May when he heard a rustle and turned around and saw nothing. 'Something's coming.' He thought to himself. Just then. "ASH HELP!" May screamed from the pond. Ash ran towards and saw May climbing out and she had nothing on. Ash turned away and blushed. May noticed this and hid behind a bush blushing madly. " Uh wh… what's wrong May?" He stuttered blushing. May grabbed her kimono and held it in front of her. "I heard someone in there." She explained pointing to some bushes in the forest. Ash walked over drawing his sword to heck it out but found nothing. By the time he got back May was dressed and waiting for him ready to go. "Well Ash did you find that pervert." May questioned. Ash walked and grabbed his bag. "I didn't find anyone there." Ash answered. "Come on lets get going so we reach the next town. "Alright then." May agreed and started to walk with Ash towards the next town.

It was nearly dark when the two reached the next town.However when they strted to walk through the town. people looked at them suspiciously and angrily. "Looks as though they don't take likely to strangers." Ash commenteed. May stated to walk closed and closer behind Ash for safety. "They're starting to scare me Ash." She squeled in fear.The two walked along until they came to a tavern. Ash walked in first into the tavern followed closely by May behind him.They sat downat aempty table with the bartender and all the people sataring angrily at them. Ash noticed that someof themlooked as though they wanted to fight. "Wat are you lookingat!" Ash screamed furiously. The poeple gotscared and went bck to their businiss. Ash and May thought they were safe until. BAM! The doors to thetavern flewopen revealingfifteen men with swords and grey kimono'sthat came into the tavern and sat down at a table. A tall man in a white kimono and two daggers at his sides, he seemed to be the leader, spoke up "Well, well, well will you look at all the miserable people. We came here to collect your taxes for the month." He said mockingly. The bar tender looked at him angrily. "We already paid the tax for this month so leave us alone." He yelled. The men just laughed at him and looked back. "Well this month's tax has been doubled so pay up. Just then. BAM! A little girl, with blonde hair about ten with a red kimono, punched him in the face. "You heard my father just leave us alone!" She screamed in his face. The man grabbed the girl and through her into the wall and drew one of his daggers. "Why you little brat I'll make an example out of you yet." He said as he threw his dagger at her. "NO!" Yelled her father. Ash darted out of his seat, drew his sword and smashed the dagger back into the dead center of the dartboard behind them. "What the!" The man yelled. "I don't know what's going on here but I know enough that you don't have the right to kill children." Ash said to the man. "You meddling punk. GET HIM!" He yelled. The other nine men walked towards Ash drawing their swords. Ash walked back and then ran outside into the street.

The men ran after him and saw Ash standing on the other side of the street. "He's just a kid show him no mercy!" Yelled a man. They all ran towards Ash waving their swords at him charging rapidly. Ash darted right through them in a flash standing behind them. They all stood still for a moment then all fell to the ground. People from in the town started to crowd around the whole incident. "Hey kid!" someone called. Ash turned to see the man that was left in the bar. "Your that kid. The one they all call the manslayer or as few know of you as Silver Dragon. or Creamator" He said. Ash gritted his teeth as that name was spoken. "I am no longer any of those people. That's the life I put behind me so I could no longer be a murderer." The man walked over to Ash slowly. "You know if you and me were to partner up. After all with my men and your talent we could rule this whole country kid so what do you say." He asked as he stood in front of Ash. "I would never join you in a million years." Ash answered angrily and walked back and stood in fighting position. "Well then suite yourself kid!" He yelled and drew his daggers and ran towards Ash. Ash ran towards him and swung but he ducked and swung his dagger barely missing Ash.

Ash was on the defensive from the man's attacks. 'This guys no amateur.' Ash thought. Ash then jumped aside and tried for another attack but both daggers caught it and blocked. "Not bad kid this is the best fight I've had in a while." He complimented. "Your not so bad yourself." Ash replied smiling. Ash jumped into the air and placed a hard kick right into the man crest knocking him back. Ash then again tried for another strike but the man knocked it back by throwing his own dagger at Ash stopping his attack. "Well kid game over." He cried charging for his finishing blow. "Oh it's over." Ash said as he dodged slightly but got slashed through his side leaving a huge cut through his side splashing blood on his kimono, but it saw his chance to strike. "Dragon's Tail Counter slash!" Ash yelled. His sword slashed down on the man with incredible force leaving a cloud of dust in it. The people were all gasping wondering who won. May was looking for Ash worriedly searching all around trying to see through the dust.

The dust was beginning to clear and everyone saw the man on the ground and Ash standing looking down at him. "How…how did you defeat me?" he asked in pain. "Well if you know me as Silver dragon then you know I use Ginryu, dragon slash wave technique. It'll never fail to defeat or kill an opponent." Ash explained smiling back at him. "Damn you." He replied and fell silent never moving again. Ash sheathed his sword with a click finishing it. "ASH YOU DID IT!" May yelled running towards Ash. "Yeah I aughh." Ash cried in pain as he kneeled to the ground clenching his side. May ran over to him and bent onto her knees. "Ash your hurt. Anyone have medicine." May asked the crowd. Just then the bar tender stepped up to them with his daughter. "We have medicine to help your friend here. Lets get him into the tavern." He explained leaning Ash on his shoulder. They got him into the tavern and placed him on the cough in the tavern.

It had been an hour when they had finally gotten Ash's wound patched up. Ash was lying on thebed, in another room,resting up. May was sitting in a chair by his side. "Ash why did you have to get hurt you idiot." She practically yelled. Ash jus smiled at this. "To save somenecks!" Ash replied. The bar tender and his daughter walked towards them with some food dishes for them. "We brought you some food." Said the little girl happily. "This is my thanks for saving my daughter from those thugs." Explained the bartender smiling. May took a dish and placed it on the table beside her. "Thank you." Ash and May replied in unison. The bartender just smiled and walked on back to the bar to clean up. His daughter on the other hand was standing next to May and Ash looking straight at them happily. "Yes." Ash asked taking notice. "You were great beating that guy in one attack. Oh and thank you for saving my life. By the way my name's Cynthia." She said happily. "Well it's nice to meet you Cynthia. I'm Ash and that's May." Ash introduced happily and rested back. "Cynthia I've been wondering why did the people in the town look at us suspiciously." May asked curiously. "It's becausethey thought you were part of theBlack Dragons." Ashtightened his fist at that name. "TheBlack Dragons."May repeated. "They're ruthless people that come and kill and rob people for their pleasure. Their goal is to rule and destroy.They were the reason why mymom's not here today.There areagents all over the lands like that man that Ash took down today, but with King Norman around we'll never have to worry about them taking over." Cynthia explained angrily

The bartender came back into the room with some blankets in his hands. "I brought you some blankets for the night." He said handing them to May. "Thank you sir." May replied happily. "Oh don't call me sir. My name's Kai and I assume you already know my daughter Cynthia." He introduced. "Come along Cynthia we have to let them get some rest for the night." He walked away towards the otherbedroom with Cynthia following. "Goodnight Ash and May." She squeaked. "Night." Replied Ash and May in unison. Ash pulled up his blanket and soon fell to sleep. May laid down on the otherbed near Ash and fell asleep.

It was later near midnight when Ash woke up slowly to find May sitting in a chair next to his bed with her headlaying on his chest. He wanted to move her but he couldn't seeing how peaceful she looked. 'May how I wish I could tell you how I feel about you, and even if you don't feel the same I'll always love you.' He thought lovingly stroking her forehead. He smiled softly and fell asleep smiling lovingly at May with love.


	4. The Dragon Slayer

**Ash the Manslayer **

**Chapter 4 **

**The Dragon Slayer**

The next morning Ash and May were packing up to head out of town and back on the road. Cynthia and her father Kai walked in with some breakfast. "Care to have a warm breakfast before you leave." Kai asked happily. "With a drink to." Cynthia added. Ash and May practically cheered at this. "Yes please." They all had a eaten their fill and were moaning from the taste alone of it. "That was so good!" May squealed. "The best I've ever tasted." Put in Ash. Kai and Cynthia smiled at the comments. "We're glad you liked it." After their meal Ash had finished packing and were about to head out of the town and back on the road. They were about to leave when May asked Ash a very angering question. "Ash do you know the Black Dragons?" Ash shot up straight at this. "Yes, to well." He replied. "Ash I've been wondering this as well why did that guy call you Silver Dragon?" She asked again. Ash paused for a second not wanting to answer that question. "It was a name that people called me when I was a murderer back then May." Ash explained. May was getting worried about what she was about to hear. "Oh." May sighed sadly. 'I thought it was something bigger.' She thought to herself. Ash sighed a sigh of relief. 'May you can never know the real meaning of that name.' Ash thought sadly and started to pack again.

Later Ash and May had finished packing and about to leave town for the next town. They we're standing outside the tavern with Kai and Cynthia looking at them happily. "I thought you would stay longer here. You're quite welcome to stay any time you visit us." Said Kai. "Yeah don't you ever forget us, or you have to answer to me." Cynthia threatened. Ash and May just smiled. "Don't worry we'll never forget you." Ash replied. "We thank you for your hospitality." Thanked May. Ash and May started to walk away down the road out of town. "Bye, Bye, Bye." Kai and Cynthia screamed in unison at the two. Ash and May waved back happily and walked on. They we're soon out of the town and back on the road.

It had been an hour since they left the last town when May broke the silence. "So Ash do you think that there are more of those Black Dragons in the next town." May asked curiously. "I believe so since they have operations all over the country." Ash replied. May then sparked an idea. "Hey Ash I have an idea." May exclaimed striking Ash's attention. "What if we helped people by driving out the Black Dragons? Think about it, we could help the people and have a more action filled adventure." May explained, dreaming happily at the thought. "May I hate it to you but no I have my own mission besides killing an army by myself." Ash explained back to her. May had to admit Ash couldn't take all of them on by himself.

It was nearly noon when they reached the next town. "Hey May we're in luck I seriously doubt the black Dragons will be here." Ash exclaimed. May turned at this. "Why Ash?" She asked. "Well this town has a military base in it. So I highly doubt they'll be here." Ash answered and they walked on. They were walking through the town casually when they came to a restaurant along the way. "Let's get something to eat." May suggested. Ash had to agree that he was hungry so he walked with her into the restaurant. It was a little while later when Ash and May were done eating and were waiting to pay when a tall man with long blonde hair in a black kimono and lots of flashy rings on his fingers on him came barging in with over 5 military soldiers, all with swords and guns. "Hello people I thought I'd visit this place once more before the captain tears it down." He screamed taking a seat. A girl about May's age looked at him from another table. "You just wait for another week and you'll get your money's worth Jin." She yelled at him. "You're talking about that Dragon Slayer. We're going to execute that full tomorrow. What makes you think we would let him go around all free to kill us?" He explained mockingly at the girl making her angry.

**Flashback**

Jin and some military soldiers barged into the restaurant smirking evilly at the people. "Hello people I was in the neighborhood and I thought I stop by for a free meal." He mocked. A boy, about Ash's age in a green kimono with brown hair and yes, was eating some pie at the counter ignoring Jin and the soldiers. "I just have the best news for you. Your taxes have been tripled and if you can't pay you shall be executed." Jin explained. The people were getting tense, mad, and even scared at this. Just then a pie flew into Jin's face. A girl about 11 stood there from throwing the pie at Jin. The pie slipped of his face and landed on the ground in a splat revealing a angry scowl on his face. "How dare you, you brat!" Jin yelled. "Men kill her." The soldiers walked towards the girl and drew their swords. The girl was watching in horror, as she was about to die. At the counter, the man saw this and grabbed his swords blocking their attacks just in time. "Who are you to interfere?" Jin screeched at him. "Your personal executer." He replied angrily. Jin was surprised at this, and was about ready for combat. "I know you your that Dragon Slayer Richie. Well if you'll step aside we'll let you off the hook and take the girl away." Jin said. The man just stood his ground in front of the girl protecting her. "No, then how about this you do her time of two months tied up with no food or water and we'll let her be." Jin negotiated. The man just put down his swords and walked towards Jin. "I accept." He answered. The soldiers took his swords and escorted him out of the restaurant. (Just like Zolo in One piece)

**End Flashback**

The people that heard and remembered this we're furious at this. "So this dragon slayer he's talking about. Do you think he's a threat to the Shadow Dragons?" May asked Ash quietly so as not to be heard. "If so then he could be a vital piece since if the Shadow Dragons fear him." Ash replied seriously. They went back to listening to Jin still smiling there. "Oh well and his time was almost up. I'll hate myself for a minute when I tell him." He mocked violently. Ash and May's blood were boiling at this. They couldn't just sit around and listen to this. Ash could see in his eyes that the soldiers we're angry at this as well, but no one else seemed to notice this. "Oh well and by the way at the end of the week this restaurant will be torn down, so until then goodbye." Jin mocked on. The owner was shocked at this and grabbed Jin by the front of his kimono. "What gives you the right to do that?" He screamed in Jin's face. Jin just smiled evilly. "This does." He replied snapping hi fingers. The five soldiers walked forward and drew their swords. Ash could see the fear and pain in their eyes as they raised their swords. "Ho please don't." The owner pleaded. They dropped their swords as the owner shut his eyes but nothing hit him. He opened his eyes to see all five on the ground unconscious. Jin stared at Ash in fear for his life. "Why you little brat!" Jin yelled. Ash gave a death stare at Jin making him flinch. Jin then saw that the people in the restaurant we're starting to get up and walk towards him. "I'll be back punk." Jin finished and ran off out of the restaurant and towards the army base.

Ash walked back towards May with a serious look on his face. "Way to go Ash you scared that guy so bad he wet his pants." May cheered. Ash didn't seem too cheered though. "Come along May we're going to see that dragon slayer." Ash replied back at May. He started to walk off leaving May confused but she soon caught up to him. They we're about to walk out when Ash turned to the owner. "Hey do you know where that slayer is being kept." Ash asked the owner. The owner was still stunned at Ash saving him and spoke. "At the military h.q." He answered plainly. "Come on May." Ash ordered as he walked out towards the base with May following along.

When Ash and May reached the base it was a huge building about three stories high with a huge gate in front of it. "I knew the base was big but not this big." Ash said amazed "Well let's walk around the base maybe we'll see that slayer guy then." May suggested. Ash nodded and they started to walk around the base's walls to find the Dragon Slayer. They had reached a side of the base where the sun was blazing over them. May turned away from the sun and saw a boy tied to a post in the burning hot sun. "Ash look there he is." May called. Ash turned to look and saw him to. "Well there's no wall here so May stay here and warn me if the guards come." Ash explained. May nodded and stood there looking for any sign of the military.

Ash walked up to Richie and looked at straight at him. Richie felt a shadow move in front of him blocking the sun and looked up to see a person his age in a black and red kimono. "What do you want?" Richie asked angrily. Ash just smiled and replied. "I want to help you. If you're wanted by the Shadow Dragons then you must be a vital piece to killing them." Ash explained. Richie looked at him and smiled evilly back. "What makes you think I would help a Shadow Dragon?" He answered. Ash was shocked at this. 'How did he know I'm a Shadow Dragon?' Ash thought. "If you want to know it's your eyes." He explained. Ash looked at him shocked from what he last said. "Your eyes have a mark in them of a killer, and that gives it away that you're a Shadow Dragon." Richie finished. Ash looked down and the back up. "I'm not a Shadow Dragon any longer. They we're the cruelest people I've ever been with in my life. I couldn't take anymore blood on my hands from evil so I locked it away." Ash explained angrily. Richie saw this and spoke up. "Well if you're going to help then get my swords." He said. Ash looked at him surprised. "What?" Replied Ash. "Well if I'm going to help get rid of the Shadow Dragons then I'll need my swords. They're the black and white ones." He finished smiling. Ash smiled and ran of to get the swords.

Ash had gotten to a shed with all the confiscated weapons in it and saw three swords. "There they are." He said as he grabbed them. Ash ran back to Richie and began to cut the ropes with his sword. "I see your style is santoryu, the art of the three swords, rarely used but very powerful." Ash commented as he finished. "ASH!" May screamed. "MAY!" Ash called back. He saw May being held in the air by a man that was practically a giant. He was bald with brown eyes and had on a green sleeveless shirt and brown pants. He had to blades attached to his arms sides. Jin was beside him with over twenty military men behind them. "I'd like you to meet Captain Daihib." Jin introduced. Ash and Richie looked at the two and stayed calm. "Well so these two are trying to free the prisoner." Daihib spoke calmly. "I suggest you give up before this girl ends up in a red puddle." He began to squeeze May's arm making her cry in pain. "May! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Ash yelled angrily. The two just smiled at them and laughed. "Then I suggest you two hold still then. Guards execute them." Daihib ordered. The guards drew their swords and ran towards them. "Ready." Asked a confident Ash. "Oh yeah." Replied Richie. The guards' swung down only to see their attack blocked by Richie's swords stopping them. Ash ran fast up to Daihib and slashed his arm deep enough so he'd dropped May. Ash caught May in his arms and set her down. Daihib was cringing to his arm that Ash attacked. "You little punk!" He cried running towards Ash and May full force. "DEMON CHOP!" Cried Richie, as he sliced Daihib in three spots at once. Ash and May looked to Richie standing there with two swords in his hands and one in his mouth. "Well who does that leave?" Ash asked looking at Jin. Jin was scared and started to bow down. "Please don't hurt me I surrender." He cried out. "Well anybody else." May called towards the military. The guards looked at Daihib and Jin and cheered. "What are they cheering for?" May asked curiously. "Looks like Jin and Daihib were ruling by fear." Richie replied. May turned to notice Richie was with them. "So I guess that this means you'll join us then." She asked. Richie just looked at her and smiled. "It already has." He replied. May cheered in joy of their new companion. "Come on you guys we'd better get going if we want to get a room to stay in for the night." May said and ran back towards the town. Richie was about to follow when Ash stopped him for a sec. "Listen Richie. I need you to do me a favor." Ash explained. "Okay then." Richie answered. "I need you to never tell May I was a Shadow Dragon. I never want to find out since it would hurt her so much to find out I was a cold blooded murderer." Richie just nodded. "Come on you guys I'll race you both down." May called. Richie just smiled and agreed and the two ran off to catch May. 'Now it begins' Ash thought as he ran on with May and Richie back to town.


	5. The four Saint Dragons and the Attack

Ash the Manslayer

Chapter 5

The Four Saint Dragons ant the Attack

It wasn't to long after Ash and Richie had taken down the Shadow Dragons from the town of Rusburo. When a man stepped into a room of a mansion dressed in a black kimono walking towards to the person sitting at a table with three other people. "Sir we have just received word from one of our scouts that Dahib and Jin have been taken out from their post by two swordsmen." He explained. The man on the thrown just smiled at this news. "Doesn't matter. I heard that Dahib and Jin we're planning to rule the military and rebel against me." He relied. "In a way those two swordsmen saved us the trouble." Another finished. Another just sighed. "Yeah and I wanted to be the one to kill that fucking traitor." Another argued. "Anyway how about our take over are our men ready for battle?" The leader asked. The man just smiled and nodded. "Yes and I take it these three are ready as well." He answered. The three just laughed and held their weapons. The boss thought to himself for a second. "And where's the fourth?" He questioned. "It seems he's gone awol sir." He explained. "That'll be all go and ready the men." Ordered the leader. The man left the room as ordered and left to ready the men. "Excellent I have to say my son even had everyone fooled that he went AWOL but he'll be back and with a gift fit for a princess. Ahahahahahahahaha!" He laughed.

Meanwhile Ash, May and Richie were in town at the local tavern talking and eating. Richie was eating like crazy. "You sure are hungry." May pointed out. Richie stopped for a sec to speak back. "Well I haven't eaten for weeks so yeah I am." He replied and went on eating. It was over half an hour until he finally stopped. Ash and May looked at the stack of dishes in front of them it was over two feet tall. "Anyway Ash have you heard of the Seven Shadows?" Richie asked. "The four Saint Dragons?" Questioned May. "Who are they?" Richie turned to her and explained. "The Four Saint Dragons are the four most advanced swordsman of the whole Shadow Dragon organization. There the reason that the military has so much trouble with the Shadow Dragons." Richie explained. "Those four are Ruthless monsters they kill even without order and have a soul as black as coal. They never care who gets in their way, even if it's their own side, they'll kill just to have fun and never shed a tear." Richie finished looking down. Ash looked down as well from what Richie said. "Well then with you two we'll beat them right." May cheered. Ash and Richie looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah we will." Ash said. "We'd better get going guys it's going to dark by the time we reach the next town." Ash pointed out. May and Richie just stood up." How much for the mean?" Richie asked the owner. "It's on the house from saving out town." He answered. "Let's go then." May cheered and walked out first followed by Ash and Richie. They had reach ed the exit to town to see a whole bunch of military soldiers there. The man that seemed to be the leader walked up to them. "We wish to thank you for your services." He thanked. "No problem it's what we do." Ash answered. They walked out of town and looked back to see the whole bunch of soldiers behind them and solute. They all just smiled and walked on to the next town.

Time jump 2 days later

Back in the kingdom Norman and his family were having lunch when Lance burst in. "Sire we have trouble. It's the Shadow Dragon's they're approaching." He yelled. Norman didn't need to hear another word. "Caroline take Max and get out of the castle now." He ordered. His wife just grabbed Max and hugged him close scared. "Yes dear. Come along Max." Caroline followed and ran off with her son. Norman grabbed his sword and ran to the front gate with Lance along side. "Sire you should go with your family we'll take care of them." Lance offered. Norman just ignored him and kept on running. "Lance a good king stays and fights for his family and his people." He explained. Lance just smiled. "Stubborn till even now." He said to himself. They race out of the castle and to the front gate where the guards awaited.

They looked out to see an army of soldiers lined up outside with four in the front. The one in the middle ahead of the rest seemed to be their leader. He was wearing a black and white kimono and had brown hair and had eyes of blackness. "Well aren't you going to invite us in?" He asked sarcastically. Norman just yelled back at him. "Giovanni what do you want?" Norman called. Norman just laughed. "What else total rule. ATTACK!" He called back and his men stormed the castle.

Norman and Lance saw as the guards we're being shot and cut up faster then they could fight back. "Lance listen to me you have to go and find May and Ash." Norman ordered. Lance looked at the king I shock. "Sire if I leave then you'll have no chance." Lance replied. "Lance I care more for my family then for me right now. Go and find May and Ash." He explained. Lance nodded and ran off back and out of the castle. Norman fought long and hard but it was no good the guards were all dead and he was left standing with no chance. Giovanni and his men walked up to him slowly. "Now, now Norman don't resist all you have to do is hand over your kingdom and rule and you'll be set free." Giovanni offered. Norman just yelled back from this. "I'll never hand over my kingdom to you ever." He yelled. Giovanni just smiled evilly and snapped his figures. "Well then I guess you don't care about your loving family then." He said. Two soldiers walked up with his wife and Max tied up. "No please don't hurt them." Norman begged. "Then hand over your kingdom your highness." He ordered. "You'll never rule this land even with my kingdom. You'll be captured one day Giovanni." He recited. Giovanni laughed and laughed. "Ahahahahahahahaha!" He mocked. "Oh and don't think I forgot your lovely young daughter Norman. She'll be joining you soon." He explained. "May, DON'T YOU TOUCH HER OR ELSE!" Norman yelled. Giovanni just smiled. "Or what you'll throw me in the dungeon. Face it Norman your finished." He mocked. "Men throw him in the dungeon with the rats while we get comfortable with our new home." Norman ordered. 'You better not fail Silver' He thought and led his men into the castle to wait.


	6. Tainted Silver

Ash the Manslayer

Chapter 6

Tainted Silver

It was late into the night one day later from the attack. Ash, May, and Richie were sitting in their room at an inn for the night as a gift from the owner for stopping Dahib. "Ash do you think we can go back home?" May asked. Ash turned to look at the girl and chuckled. "You wanted to come May. What's the matter Homesick?" He mocked. May pouted and turned her head away from Ash. "No. I'm just worried about my family." She made up. "That means she's homesick." Richie repeated. May pouted at the two and they laughed. Just then a knock came to their door. "Come in." Richie called. The door slid open to reveal a tired and beaten up Lance. "Lance!" May exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Ash asked. Lance just sat on one of the beds and explained.

May was in horror from Lance's story. Richie and Ash weren't to surprised at this from the leader of the Shadow Dragons. "So what do we do?" Richie asked. May practically slapped Richie's head off from that question. "What kind of question is that?" She screamed. "We go and kill those bastards." She said starting to cry. Ash put his arm on her shoulder and looked at her. "May I know your worried but you won't be for long." Ash comforted. May face lifted with some hope from Ash's voice. "What are you talking about Ash we can't do it alone." Lance explained. "We'll get in Lance." Ash replied. "Come on lets go. We have a long walk back to Petalburg." Ash finished and they walked out of the hotel and to Petalburg.

Back at the castle Giovanni was sitting on the throne waiting for news. A man walked in the room and walked up to him. "Sir we have grand news." He said. Giovanni looked at him with interest in the news. "Speak it then." He replied. The man just bowed and continued on. "We have just received work that the princess is heading back here and she's with The Dragon Slayer, Captain Lance, and Silver." He finished. Giovanni chuckled to himself. "Let them get into the castle and trap them once we have the princess the whole country will bow before me." He cried evilly. "As you wish." The man said and left the room. Giovanni chuckled on to himself. "Awe Silver I knew I could count on you. You have never let me down." He thought and laughed on.

Time jump 1 day

Ash and co. had reached Petalburg to find that the village had mostly been destroyed and the people were killed or injured. "I'll take joy in killing Giovanni for what he has done to these people." Lance spat angrily. Richie nodded in agreement. May was behind them with Ash right beside her. May had tears in her eyes from the thought of her family being injured or even dead. "May I know your worried but you have to have hope for them. Sulking and thinking they're dead isn't going to help in any way." Ash said cheering her up. "Thanks Ash." May thanked. May stopped Ash andstood up on her toes and kissed Ash on the cheek. May blushed from this. "What was that for?" Ash asked. "For everything you've done for me." May answered and walked ahead to catch Richie and Lance. Ash stayed behind and looked down at the ground with a serious look on his face and a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry May." He thought and walked on to catch up with Them

They had reached castle to find no guards at the front t gate. "Where the guards?" Richie asked. May just ran up to the gate and into the courtyard. "May what are you doing!" Lance yelled. May ran on. "MOM, DAD, MAX I'M COMING HANG ON!" She called out. "Come on guysshe's going to get herself killed." Richie exclaimed. They ran and caught up to May, who had stopped at thesight of a dead body in front of her. "Looks like the battle went their way."Lance said.Dead bodies of gaurds and shadow Dragon Soldiers lay all over the front court yard"May what were you thinking you could've gotten yourself killed." Ash yelled. "I just want to see my family safe." She explained sadly. " Oh nevermind, come on guys lets get in there." Ash said and they walked inside to find nobody. The whole castle looked as if it were abondoned."Okay this is just to easy." Lance exclaimed. "Thank you Mr. Obvious." Ash sighed sarcastically. They walked down the hallway with no sigh of life from anywhere. "Where is everyone" May asked. "Dead, probably." Lance answered. May gulped at that. They reached the throne room and the doors were closed. "Theirs probably a ambush waiting for us behind this door." Richie said. "Okay then May, you stay here with Ash while me and Richie check it out." Lance ordered. May nodded and so did Ash. Lance and Richie opened the door and rushed in with their swords drawn. "Okay Giovanni where are you!" They yelled out through the room.

There wasn't any noise anywhere but then a faint sound came towards them slowly. It revealed a man in black with brown hair and cold eyes. "Giovanni." Richie muttered. He smiled evilly. "Oh how ni nice of you to come and we didn't have a party for you. Well at least we have the guest." He said and snapped fingers. Then soldiers with swords appeared around them, there were over 150 of them. Three more stepped up beside Giovanni dressed in different outfits. They were. "The four Saint Dragons." Lance said. Richie looked at the three. "Where's the fourth?" He thought. Giovanni looked behind them and noticed May with Ash. "Well I see you brought the last piece we needed it thank you." He mocked. "Lets have a family reunion shall we." He said and snapped his fingers again. Soldiers moved out of the way to reveal the royal family in chairs, cut, and bruised. "MOM, DAD, MAX!" May screamed. "Your Highness!" Lance exclaimed. May tried to run over to them but Ash wouldn't let her go. "NO May they'll kill you." Ash said struggling to hold her back. May just kept on trying to run to her family. Giovanni snapped his fingers again and the soldiers dragged them bag to their cell in the dungeon.

Giovanni laughed and cackled evilly at this. "I could cry since they'll be executed along with you tomorrow princess." Giovanni sighed. "You're not executing anyone!" Lance yelled and was about to charge for Giovanni when. SLASH, Lance fell to the ground unconscious. "LANCE!" Richie yelled. He looked back to the attacker and saw only. "Ash." He muttered. "What the hell was that?" He yelled. Ash let his sword down and turned to Richie. "He was only going to kill himself at least in this state it'll be prolonged till his execution tomorrow." Ash replied looking down at Lance. "Io guess once a Shadow Dragon always a Shadow Dragon." He said back. Ash smirked mockingly at Richie. "Oh I'm not just a Shadow Dragon. I'm the fourth Saint Dragon the Silver Dragon." Ash explained. "Ash what are you doing." May called frightened. "Shut up you bitch. This is business." He yelled back. May looked at Ash frightened and her eyes began to water.

Ash walked up to Giovanni and bowed. "All has been ready father." He said and stood straight up again. Richie and May looked in horror at this. "The leader is your father." Richie exclaimed. Ash smirked. "Yes and it's time you got warm to your new cell before your final goodbye tomorrow." Ash mocked and charged towards Richie with his sword. Richie drew two of his and blocked the attack. "Ash you're a traitor." May called. Ash looked at her and yelled back. "Got that right!" He yelled. Ash and Richie stepped back and charged again. "Ash, I thought I could trust you, but I was a fool to trust a Shadow Dragon." Richie muttered. "I'LL CUT YOU IN THREE FOR THIS!" Richie Yelled and charged again with both swords ready. "We'll just see about that." Ash replied and charged as well. Richie held his arms across his chest and swung his swords horizontally at Ash. Ash jumped and rolled threw them. SLASH!

Ash was behind Richie and Richie was standing still in strike position. After sec Richie's kimono ripped and his chest bleed and fell to the floor. "RICHIE!" May cried. She ran over in front of Ash and pounded on his chest and cried hard. "Ash why, why are you doing this to our friends!" He said angrily. Ash smiled down at the girl. "They're not my friends and neither are you your just the pawns to get the power I want." He explained. May pounded on his chest harder and harder. "I thought you we're kind Ash, but your just the murderer you always were." She cried out. "How could you." Ash just kept on smiling. "It was easy. I was doing my job of killing samurai's that were threats to my father and stealing, but when the soldiers of the army caught me and tied me to that waterfall. Then who should come along the very royal family we were going to kill." He explained walking around May while she cried into her hands. "You freed me I could have killed you but, you got luckily that I always repay my depts. I took you with me. I still had work to do such as Dahib that traitor who was planning to rebel against us. Then Richie, the Dragon Slayer. I got Dahib, The Dragon Slayer, and the princess without even trying." He mocked he bent over and whispered into May's ear. "You were a fool to trust me." He spat. May smashed into his chest knocking Ash back a few inches. "How could you Ash. I trusted you I actually cared about you." She said sadly and collapsed on the floor. "I to May." Ash thought and walked off. "Take them to the dungeon and prepare the guillotine." Giovanni ordered. He looked at his son and smiled. "Well done son, I'm proud of you." He thanked. "No prob dad, no prob." Ash replied and walked away. "Don't worry May It'll all be over soon." He thought as he watched them carry her off to the dungeon.


	7. Execution

Ash The Manslayer

Chapter

Execution

May slowly woke up inside a room. She rubbed her eyes and saw bars in the exit and realized she was in the dungeon. She frowned tears began to form in her eyes and they slowly rolled onto the dungeon ground. 'Why Ash why.' She thought sadly. She looked ahead and saw Richie and Lance a few feet in front of her and quickly went over and started to wake them. "Lance Richie wakeup, wake up, please wakeup." She said shaking them. Slowly Lance and Richie began to wake up. "What happened?" Lance asked. He rubbed his back from the blow Ash gave him in pain. "Ash took you down, same with me. That traitor." Richie Answered clenching his fist tight. He grabbed his chest and looked at the scar across it. "I knew he was a snake and I still let him bite me." Richie said angrily. Lance pounded his fist on the floor. "I should have known better. I knew the King had the best sence of judgment and it still wasn't enough to see through him." May quickly turned around and screamed at them. "SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP I KNOW ASH AND HE WOULDN'T GO BACK TO HIS OLD WAYS. HE WOULDN'T, he wouldn't'. I know him." He eyes turned watery and she broke down on the floor and began to cry hard and sadly. Lance and Richie looked down sadly as well.

In the Thrown room Ash was kneeling before his father. "Father it is done The Shadow Dragons now rule over this land." Ash said. "Well done my son you are the best betraying those fouls. Which reminds me son I want you to execution those three once and for all today." Ash's eyes opened slightly wider, unknown to his father. "I shall do it then father as you wish." He replied. Giovanni smirked. "Well then they'll be ready in the dungeon for execution. Get down there immediately." Ash bowed and left.

Giovanni watched as his son left for the dungeons. "Ah son you remind me of myself at your age cold and uncaring for killing people who stand in our way."

As Ash walked down through the dungeon hallway he saw some soldiers around someone. "Come on bitch if you let us have some fun we might let you go." One said. Ash looked to see May cornered by all three of them; While Lance, Richie, and Norman were trying to rip off the bars of their cells. His wife and son were scared in the corner of the cell crying from this.Ash drew sword and sent it between the three and they looked at him. "Silver." One muttered. "We were only having some fun." Said another. "Well play times over Giovanni ordered them to be executed and she'll be the first since she's already out." May was more scared of Ash's cold looking eyes staring at her then the three soldiers.

Ash escorted May and the three to the door and they walked up some stairs the castle to the top of one of the castle, this is where prisoners that were murderers were executed, where other soldiers stood waiting for them. They stopped and Ash looked down at May and spoke. "Anything final words to say?" He asked. May looked up at him and with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Ash I just want you to always know that I love you." She said. Ash's eyes opened wider for a split second. The soldiers tied her arm and legs and sat her down on her knees for Ash to execute her.

Ash walked to her and drew his sword and stood ready. 'I love you to May but your safer dead.' "Goodbye." He said.

SLASH!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	8. Silver's Shine

Ash the Manslayer

Chapter 8

Silver's Shine

SLASH!

May expected her death to hit her but she felt nothing and heard a scream. "AHH!" She heard. She opened he eyes slowly and saw Ash with his sword drawn attacking the shadow dragon soldiers. They were trying to attack Ash but to no avail. The last one ran of into the castle to warn everyone. Ash ignored him and walked to May and cut her loose. May stood up and looked at Ash angrily and slapped him hard. "I deserve that." Ash said sadly. He expected another slap to hit his face but May just jumped into his chest and cried happily. "I knew it, I knew you weren't evil." She sobbed. Ash looked down and wrapped his arms around her. "May," He spoke slowly. "I sorry for everything that happened, I love you." He spoke. May looked up with tears in her eyes and a smile. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him passionately on his lips. Ash kissed back passionately. They both wanted to stay like they were forever but they parted and Ash spoke up. "Come on we have a royal family and our friends to save don't we." He said. May smiled and they ran towards the dungeons.

On the way soldiers charged at Ash foolishly trying to stop him. "Death to the traitor!" They cried out. Ash just slayed them one by one until they were all dead. When they reached the dungeons everyone was shocked to see May alive and with Ash. "What do you want traitor." Richie yelled. "To get kill this organization." Ash relied. He opened the cell and Richie just came and punched him in the face. "I deserve that as well." Ash said. He and Richie just stared at each other. "Why did you betray us." Richie questioned. Lance got out of his cell and stared to open the kings. "Richie its like this if we went in we probably wouldn't have made it through all those men and the other three saint dragons and my father." Ash explained. "So I only played the part as a traitor to get us out of their." Ash finished. "Then why didn't you tell us that might happen." Richie asked. "Then my father would have seen through an act and with all that anger and me attacking you guys made it believable." Ash finished. "I was wrong about you Ash. "Me too Ash I guess the king always has a good sense of judgment." Lance added in. The king and his wife were hugging May glad that she was alive. "What do we do next Ash?" Norman asked. "Well your majesty you and your family will abandon this castle and get away from here as fast as you can." Ash said. Norman nodded and agreed. "Come on lets get out of here." He said to his family. May didn't move when he said that. "No I don't want to go." She said. Ash walked to her and looked at her sternly. "Listen I don't want you to get hurt and if you did I could never go on to forgive myself." He said. "May looked down and nodded and ran of with her family. Ash watched her run out of the castle and turned to Lance and Richie. "Come on lets go." He said and they were off.

The three ran down the corridor down to the castle. "Where are we heading Ash?" Lance asked. "To the thrown room where my father is waiting for us." Ash replied. "Then we'd better turn this way it's the quickest through three rooms." Lance called as he led them in down another corridor. Soon they came to a pair of doors to the first room. "Lets go." Richie said and opened the door. Ash and Richie looked at the huge room. There was no furniture or anything it was just plain, but they were amazed at how huge the place was. "This room is huge." Richie said. "Yeah it was used for parties and feast for lots of people and the next one is through that door and down a corridor, the next room after that, and corridor to the thrown room after that." Lance explained. "Well there's the door so lets go." Richie said. As soon as they walked forward a wind blew at them and pushed them back to the door. "What the hell was that." Lance cried.

They looked to se a figure at the jump down to the middle of the room. He was dressed in a white and blue kimono with the wind symbol on it. He had blue and shit hair long hair with half of his head covered by it and the back in a ponytail. He was carrying and long thin sword on his side looking ready to fight. "It's Shiv the wind dragon." Ash said. "Nice to kill you." Shiv said. "No problem there's three of us, we can take him." Lance said. "No." Richie said. Lance and Ash turned to him. "I'm his opponent you two go on ahead I have a score to settle with him." Richie said. Lance was about to object and try to talk him out of it when Ash stopped him. "He's right not all of us have to be here to take one guy on lets go Lance." Ash said. Lance agreed and the two ran of past Shiv and towards the door. Suddenly Ash stopped. "Hey Richie you better join us after you beat him." He called. Richie smiled and nodded. "I'll be there." He called back and watched his friends disappear. "Oh how touching makes he feel like sick as shit." Shiv said mockingly. "Well you don't have to feel like it since you already look the part." Richie spat back. Richie drew all two swords and stood ready. "You know I never thought I'd see you again." Shiv said. "Well I'm glad you did." Richie said as he placed his third sword into his mouth and charged in and Shiv began as well. "You'll loose like before and this time I'll kill you." Shiv said evilly. "That isn't going to happen this time." Richie cried as their swords connected and they flung each other back and charged again. "I"LL KILL YOU!" They each screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Heart's Sword

Preview: Richie and Shiv face off in a titanic grudge battle that leads Richie down memory lane to why he started hunting and killing Shadow Dragons

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while.


	9. Hearts' Sword

Ash the Manslayer

Chapter 9

Heart's Sword

CLASH!

Ash and the others could hear the sound of Ritchie's and Shiv's swords hitting each other from away. "Hold on guys." Ash said. He took out his sword and started to scratch something on the wall. "Okay lets move." He said and they were off.

Richie was fighting Shiv on an even match. "Tell me Richie why did you become known as the dragon slayer?" Shiv asked. Their swords met again and sparked when colided."I though you just sought out me." Richie's anger rose. "Shut UP!" He yelled blocking Shiv. "You remember why you've always wanted to kill me don't you." He said. He struck his sword again at Richie only to be blocked. "You remember what i did don't ya to sensei and duplica." Richie's anger rose and started to attack more violently. "Don't you even speak of them." He yelled in anger. "I wont have to with what i have in store for you." Shiv and Richie jumped back and froze. "Now time for me to finish you." Shiv started to close his eyes and soften his grip on his sword. Suddenly Richie could feel wind blowing by him. It was a big breeze that seemed to circle Shiv. He opened his eyes slowly again and gripped his sword. "Now Forbidden Sword Technique: Sickling Wind Scythe." He stood in a weird stance and then jumped and spun horizontaly waved his sword vertically and slashed at the air. Richie watched and then relized something and jumped away. A wave of air was racing towards him like and giant scythe. He jumped away just in time for it to miss and watched as it sliced perfectly through the wall without making a single crack. "Air pressure." Richie said. "Correct this technique was made for long combat so a fighter wouldm't have to kill an opponent with his sword but with the air. I still wonder why sensei kept it locked away. Richie looked down and remembered it all.

Flashback

2 years Prior

Ritchie, 14, was attacking Shiv, 16, with a wooden sword he tried to hit but was blocked and then Shiv dodged and struck Richie as he stumbled when he missed. "Okay boys that's enough for now." their sensei said. "Yes Bruno sensei." they said. Richie and Shiv were walking down through the dojo talking. "Hey Shiv do you think we'll become great swordsmen." "Don't know it'll just happen but i know a way to get there." "How" Richie asked. "You remember that forbidden room in the dojo. I looked in and saw and tied up scroll that had the word wind on it with a sword." Richie was devastated. "You know that room is forbidden as well as anything in it." Shiv laughed. "I know i was just kidding." Richie though had a bad feeling.

Suddenly. "What are you two talking about over here?" Asked a female voice. "Nothing that concerns you Duplica (She's 13)." Richie said. "Oh come on boys you think your so bad because your my grandpa's students. You were just lucky he took you two on he's never taken students before." "Yeah well he sees the potential we have to become the best." "Whatever you say Richie"

Later that night Richie was walking outside looking up at the night heading to bed when he saw someone. It was Duplica looking up into the sky with a bright shining moon. He snuck up quietly behind her and grabbed her making her jump. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed and Duplica breathed heavily. "Richie you jerk that scared me." Richie started to run and Duplica after him. She caught up and grabbed him and pulled him onto the ground. She feel on top of him with facing eachother. "You know in this light your really beautiful." Richie said making duplica blush more. Duplica remained silent and just leaned her lips on to Richie's

End Flashback

Richie dodged again and again as Shiv wave hiss air scythes at him. "You remember sensei that fool who kept a perfect technique like this locked away. He was scared of something that could make him a god in the world." Shiv mocked. "You have no right to speak of sensei like that." Richie yelled charging in. Shiv slashed his sword again at Richie. Richie jumped to dodge but it hit part of his foot cutting through his bones. "AHH!" Richie screeched. His foot was bleeding from the inside. "Pressure getting to you Richie." Richie charged in and made contact with Shiv's sword. Shiv slashed his sword at Richie only to be blocked. But then. "AHHH!" Richie screamed in pain. Even though he blocked the sword the pressure still penetrated his body and hit him in the right shoulder. Richie just endured it and attacked again. The swords clashed and wind howled through the room. The wind stsarted forming a twister around them as they fought hard and long. Wind scythes were cutting up the room and slicing through the walls.

Flashback

2 years ago

Richie was walking back to the dojo from the market with some food. "AHHH!" He heard a voice scream. Richie ran inside and to the direction it came from and arrived in the forbidden room. He bursted through the door to see Bruno dead on the floor in a pool of blood. "Sensei!" Richie called. He looked beside him to see Duplica lying on the floor bleeding badly. "Duplica!" He ran over to her and raised her head in his arms. "Duplica, Duplica come on stay awake please be alright." He pleaded. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Who did this?" Richie asked. "I did Richie." Richie looked to see the voice came from Shiv standing in front of the door. "I knew this technique was powerfull but since i've tried it on sensei now i know it's more than that." Shiv said. "Why Shiv why?" Richie pleaded. Duplica started to cough blood up and Richie held her tighter. "To test myself what else. Sensei didn't last 5 minutes against this technique if he had learned it he would be a god, but instead he's a dead fool." He mocked. "Tell me though Richie do you hate me." He asked. Richie didn't answer. "I know you do i attacked your little girlfriend here to add a little fuel to that fire." Shiv could see Richie's eyes full of rage towards him. "I can see the anger in your eyes. Now take that anger and direct it into your sword. I want a powerful opponent and that's you so i wont kill you now." Shiv laughed and walked away.

Richie could hardly move. "Cough." Richie looked down at Duplica in his arms and saw her on the verge of death. "Duplica please don't die I don't want you to leave me." He begged. She smiled. "I don't...want to leave you...either Richie." He panted out. "I Love you Duplica please don't die." She just smiled. "I love you too." She said and raised her head enough to kiss him. "I'm sorry." She said. Her body fell limp. "No, no."Richie begged shaking her lightly trying despiratly to wake her. "Please Duplica please," but it was no use she was gone.

End Flashback

The two continued to clash swords and the wind picked up as they went. Suddenly they jumped away from each other panting from the attack. They wind had it's affects on both. Both had been cut up badly and bleeding from the pressure crushing their bodies. "You've definatly gotten stronger Richie, but my wind Scythes and wind sickles are not my techniques only attacks. Prepare for my Ultamite one." Shiv said. Richie smiled. "Prepare for mine too."

Shiv gripped his sword tight and it started to gether the air around it. "Backlash Wave." Shiv charged forward at Richie for a final attack. Richie started to twirl his two swords at an incredible speed. "Three Thousand Worlds." They charged at each other for a final time. Shiv launched his attack and a tornado of wind headed right for Richie. It torn his shin and was ripping through him cutiing his bones but charged on.

CLASH!

Both were standing still after the attack to see what happened. Then, CRACK, Richie's swords started to crack uncontrollably and then stopped.Let his arms fall to his sides and blood started come out of him. He fell to his knee in pain. Shiv just smiled but, CRACK, His sword just exploded from the hit it took in the attack. Before Shiv realized it His vision split in two, then four, and he fell to the gorund dead. Richir smiled and endured the pain to get up and walk out.

Flashback

Richie was standing over two graves. One was his sensei and the other was his love. "Don't worry sensei I will kill Shiv, not for revenge, but to make sure he can't ever use that technique to kill again." He said. He knew that's what he would want. He look to Duplica's. "I'll see you again my love in the next life." He finished and walked off he had a lot of work ahead of him.

End Flashback

Richie struggled out the door and walked tiredly to try to catch up to his friends, but he knew he couldm't. He then leaned against the wall to rest. He felt something on the the wall he looked to see it scratched and looked like something was written. He walked to the other wall and leaned against it but couldn't stand and sat up against it. He lifted his head to read it.

Everyone's waiting

Richie smiled and his swords fell to the gorund. "Ash." He laughed softly and his eyes closed.

Sorry took so long to update i waited for summer vacation to start then i would finish up this story.

Next time the second DragonPryce


End file.
